


Raising Winchester

by Fan4life



Series: Raising Winchestor Verse! [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, All of the tags, Baby!jakel, Child Abuse, Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Parents, Protective Sam Winchester, So many tags, baby!Stiles, barely talked about really, briefly, dead Claudia and John Stillinski, lotsa fluff, minor charecter deaths, oh and (pre-sterek), oh well, only mentioned - Freeform, small amount, too many - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan4life/pseuds/Fan4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done hunting the Winchesters do their best to raise two little boys they found on separate hunting trips while trying to live in the mysterious town of Beacon Hills...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Life and Times of Stiles Winchester And Derek Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520125) by [kendianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendianna/pseuds/kendianna). 



> hey so this is my first fic in both fandoms. so the characters may be OOC in the beginning, i'm sorry. but other than that i hope you read it anyway and feel free to leave constructive comments or just comments in general!! oh it's it's un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

>Destiel<

 

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes, there lying next two dead bodies was a little boy, he couldn't have been older than a year, Dean thought, holding a stuffed wolf in one tiny hand. He and his lover , the ex-angel Castiel,  had just gotten done killing a coven of vampires; of which his brother Sam wasn’t there to help gank due to his being away on a different case with the ex-archangel Gabriel -who had apparently _not_ been dead those last few years and had decided that after spending the last several months of awkward eye contact  to tell the younger Winchester of his harbored feelings-(a reveal that had made the past half month very hard on both the older Winchester and Castiel for various reasons) in a small town in South-Eastern Nevada that had look suspiciously like a demon summoning.

 

They had just gotten done with the ones inside the home where the coven stayed and had decided to check the rest of the place when Dean had noticed that there was a tool shed out back so he went out to see if any of the monsters where hiding out there. He had kicked down the door in hopes of scaring any unsuspecting Vampires that might have been hiding in there when he noticed something on the ground making quiet noises.  When he’d gotten closer to it he had seen that it was a baby.

 

“Cas! Get your ass out here! I found a kid!” Dean muttered knowing the ex-angel would still be able to hear him, as he squatted down next to the infant. From what he could tell from his few experiences with babies was that it was  a boy, not yet older than one, and was not a quiet sleeper the little grunts he made in his sleep an obvious indicator of that. He had a tuft of what Dean was guessing was Brunette hair-his shitty ass flashlight was about to shoot shits- and a healthy complexion, for one so young.  He didn’t notice when Castiel appeared behind, only when the angel walked around him and picked the infant up-startling him awake and causing him to burst into tears - did he notice his arrival.

 

“Is this what you summoned me out here for Dean? An Infant? Where did it appear from?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion not bothered by the broken hearted wails of the babe, unlike Dean whose heart was breaking at the sight. Tears Man, they were one of his few weaknesses.

 

 This was why he quickly plucked the screaming child out of his lover’s arms and cradled it close with a hissed, “You’re doing it wrong.” and a glare. He rocked back and forth making shushing noises for a long while waiting for the child to calm back down. It took nearly ten minutes for him to do it but he eventually got the baby to quiet down to the occasional whimper and sniffle. It was odd to think that he could still do that, quiet a baby down when it was distressed with a simple rocking motion and hushed word of comfort. It was a skill he hadn’t used since Sam had gotten too old for it and forced him to stop and it made him feel warm inside that he still could, not that he’d ever tell anyone that t would ruin his extremely hard earned reputation and he wasn’t going to let that happen anytime soon thank you ever so very much. He was a hunter after all.

 

“Dean? Where did the infant come from? You never answered me.” his lovers query came, de-railing his thought process and bringing him back to the problem at hand.

 

“Found him in here sleeping next to those two, the poor suckers.” Dean finally replied, gesturing to the bodies on the ground. ”I wonder how this kid survived.” He went on watching the child in his arm play with the collar of his jacket completely fascinated by his new discovery.

 

Castiel cast a glance around the shed noticing a blanket in the corner, a bottle of formula nestled in the confines of it. The footsteps in the dirt on the ground showed two pairs of feet walking over to it before turning around and walking away only to stop and end at the bodies of the dead Woman and man.

 

“It would seem that his parents had noticed something happening and had come out to hide him and gotten caught by their attackers before being killed. We must have arrived before they noticed the child thus saving it from a painful demise.” Castiel summarized gesturing to the evidence around them.

 

“Huh, well that makes sense given the circumstances. But I guess it leads to a new question. What do we do with him?” Dean said.

 

“Well, most people would take him to a local orphanage or the police station and make a report.” Castiel supplied.

 

“We’re not exactly most people Cas, how would we explain the rotting undead in the living room or the bodies of the parents? They’d assume we were the ones that did it.”

 

“Well there is another option.” The Ex-angel replied avoiding all eye contact with his boyfriend

 

“Cas, we’ve talked about this. We can’t just up and quit hunting! Not after everything we’ve done and gone through. There are still monsters out there Cas, roaming around killing innocent people. ” Dean cried, doing his best not to startle the child in his arms into another fit.

 

 

“There are other hunters in the world Dean! Other hunters who can fight the good fight! We’ve done enough! _You’ve_ done enough! You stopped the apocalypse! You deserve to have a normal life. Don’t you want that?” The ex-angel shouted back, tears welling up in his eyes, all the pent up emotions he’d been trying so hard to hide for so long showing plain as day on his face. It was an old argument. Cas wanted to settle down and starts a family, Dean wanted to continue hunting.

 

“I don’t deserve it Cas, we’ve been over this.” Dean said voice quiet. It hurt him to see the one he loved, in pain over this.

 

“Yes you do! You’ve done more in the past four years than most people do in their entire lives. Besides, can you honestly tell me that holding him,” Cas nodded at the child in Dean’s arms,” isn’t one of the best feelings you’ve had in years? And don’t lie to me you know I can tell.”

 

“Well, yes but that doesn’t mean-“

 

“Bullshit Dean.  You want it just as bad as I do, if not more. We could have everything we wanted, it’s right here. all we have to do is stop.” Cas told the ground, head duked to hide the tears streaming down his face. He had given everything up for him, why couldn’t Dean see that it was time to stop? He wasn’t his father. There was none that needed to be avenged.

 

“Alright, _you’re_ right; it’s time to stop isn’t it? I deserve this, _he_ deserves this, _you deserve this,_ we’re done with it. No more hunting. We’re going to find a nice quiet place and we’re going to settle down and that’ll be it. Cas, please stop crying, I’m serious here we’re do-“Dean was cut off by the full body hug he that almost knocked him to the ground if not for the vice like grip around him.

 

“You mean it?” Cas asked into his shoulder, taking care not to crush the child between them.

 

“I do, with all my heart Cas. Now, can the chick flick moment be over? Cause this kid is getting heavy and we really need to make some calls.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

<Sabriel>

 

“Uh, Gabe,” Sam called to the Archangel, “I think I found something you might want to see.”

 

They had been in the town for two days and had been about to leave when they’d noticed the demon smoke come out of a woman’s body. They chased it a good mile or so out of town to a large house brick house where it flew in an open window.  They had chased it into the house where they had been attacked by what they assumed was a maid, a young woman with a mop in hand.  She went for Sam first attempting to smash his head in but Gabriel stepped in front of him and caught the mop, and gave Sam the signal they had previously agreed on incase the need came for Gabriel to reveal his true self and Sam would need to shut his eyes, which he did just in time. When he had opened them a pile of dust lay where the maid had been and the mop in Gabriel’s’ hand.

 

“Well Moose, I do believe there might just be Demons in these here halls,” Gabriel had said, smirking at the now exasperated Winchester.

 

“I will never understand why Dean refuses to admit he likes you. The two of you were meant to be best friends, I swear.” Sam had replied, before going off to explore the house further in case there were others lurking around the house.

 

 He hadn’t found anything on the first floor and had gone on to the second. Walking down the hall he’d noticed nothing out of the ordinary and was about to head up to the third floor when he noticed a chained chest lying under the stairs. It was hidden in the back almost impossible to see, Sam wouldn’t have even noticed it, but for a small sound that had sounded almost like a whimper that had come from it. So he crawled under the stairs and pulled it out, which was when he noticed the devil’s trap engraved into the top of it along with the heavy iron chains that wrapped around it. 

 

“Gabe seriously I know you can hear me, get up here!” He called not taking his eyes off of the chest, another pained whimper escaping its confines.

 

“Calm down Moose, I’m right here. I think I’ve found something you’d be interested in as well.” The archangel spoke up from behind Sam, what seemed to be a letter in his hand.

 

“Oh?” Sam asked unbelievingly, eyes locked on the chest. “Why do you say that?”

 

“No reason, though I did find the rather interesting letter.” Gabriel told him, reading said letter silently.

 

“Yeah, It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with the chest chained shut would it? Because if it does I’d love to know more,” The hunter replied snappishly. It had been a long day and he was ready for it to end, Gabriel wasn’t helping with his teasing.

 

 

“Actually I think it actually might.” The archangel hinted, enjoying the way Sam shoulders tensed the slightest bit. Just because they were dating-newlyweds soon if he got his way- and he had settled down a little doesn’t mean he lost his touch. He is the Trickster after all.

 

“Gabe,” his hunter groaned,” just tell me already! I want to know what we’re dealing with, deal with it and go home. Is that too much to ask?”

 

“Well sense you asked ever so nicely I guess I could. For a price.” The mischievous archangel went on, smirk clearly heard in his voice.

 

“What?” Sam snapped, unable to keep himself from rolling his eyes, there were days when dealing with Gabriel was like babysitting an overgrown five year old and apparently this was going to be one of those days.

 

  
“The price, my dear Moose, is a kiss.” The reply came as a whisper in Sam’s’ ear. He hadn’t noticed Gabriel’s silent approach and was taken by surprise when his shorter boyfriend decided to use his superior strength to him backwards and dip him in a dramatic manner before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. He kissed back once he came out of his shock and quickly dominated the kiss, righting himself and pulling the shorter closer. It ended quickly after that with both parties breathing rather heavily.

 

“Well, I’d call that price paid with interest so I’ll just get to it. A woman by the name of Suzanne Smith got herself involved some kind of relationship with both an Angel and Demon, well obviously when one messes with the divine as she had done things tend to happen, pregnancy for example. Turns out the dumbass got herself knocked up by both and was later dumped by them both when they found out.”

 

“And? What does that have to do with the chest” The hunter asked unsure how any of what was just said had anything to do with his discovery.

 

“I’m getting there Samsquatch, weren't you ever told it’s rude to interrupt? Anyway after the kid was born, a boy if you were curious birth certificate says his name is Jakel Smith she decided to leave it with her sister, who coincidentally is the owner of this exact house. Keep in mind that was about five years ago. Now this is where you’re going to have to put your brain to the test. All of this happened about two years ago. The sister is very religious, so you could probably imagine how she would react when she found the thing sitting on her porch with nothing but a note from her sister telling her that the freakish child in the basket is her nephew, also note that she cared a lot about her image in the church so she couldn’t go there to get rid of it so what does that leave her to do? She has an abomination on her porch and nowhere to go with it. So what does she do?” Gabriel tilted his head in a sarcastic manner waiting for Sam to understand what he was rather heavily hinting at.

 

 He didn’t have to wait long.

 

“Are you telling me that there is a child-a baby- hybrid thing that came from an awkward angel demon human threesome or some shit? And that some bitch locked it up in there?” Sam cried pointing at the chest that let out a pained whine at that exact moment.” How common does this happen? Could the baby really that dangerous? It’s just a baby it can’t possibly be that dangerous.”

 

“That depends on how the demon blood is reacting with the angel and human blood. Honestly the child might not even look human and able to kill with a look alone but on the other hand he could look very human and be harmless. We won’t know unless we check.” Gabriel hedged, looking at the trunk with a look of pity.

 

“Check?  Like open it? What if you’re wrong and it’s not the baby, or you are and its deadly. That’s not really a risk I know I can take without more knowledge. I say we burn it. It would be for the best.” Sam said, even though it hurt him to the core to say.

 

“And if it’s harmless? What If it’s just a baby? What then? We would be killing an innocent child Samantha. I’ve done enough of that for an eternity, im sure you don’t want to know what that feels like.”

 

“Gabe, what if it’s not innocent? Then what? It would be our fault we let the thing out and endangered the whole of the world. I’ve already started and stopped one apocalypse. I don’t want to do it again.”  Sam whispered, guilt twisting in his gut. He’d almost lost his brother too many times to do it again.

 

“Sammich, I really think we need to open it. I promise it it’s even remotely dangerous I will kill it myself. We just have to look. Please Sam?” Gabriel only used his name when he was being serious, which in itself was a rare occurrence. It forced Sam to actually think it through. What if it was an innocent child? It was already parentless, and horribly abused to just kill it with no reason he wasn’t sure if he could live with himself if that was the truth. He had to know now.  He had to. With a sigh and a wordless nod to his love, he took his arms back from around Gabriel and put the gun back in its holster.  He lent down to check the lock. It was a simple padlock, easy enough for him to pick and get off the chains. He dumped them on the floor once he was done, leaving the devil’s trap as the last force keeping him separated from opening it. He looked back at Gabriel to double check before he removed the insignia. There would be no way to put it back on once it was off. They had to be sure and ready for anything that could happen. He waited for a second, before Gabriel gave a firm nod, rolling his shoulders unconsciously flexing invisible wings.

 

 Sam turned back to the chest, pulled out a knife and began wildling away the mark. It was obvious the moment the sign died when Sam was hit with a wave of pain so horrible he was forced to double over at his waist. It hurt so much, like getting punched in the gut until his ribs caved in. It must be the baby, it was attacking him. He thought he heard  Gabriel cry out but he was unsure his head was swimming from the lack of oxygen, like he was suffocating, he could feel the walls of his lungs closing tight light they were trying to draw air from a room with no oxygen. Like he was trapped in a small box that ran out of oxygen and the only reason he was still alive was from a pulsing he felt deep and powerful in his bones. And the fear ,the fear that the big one was going to come back and throw that stuff on him again. He had heard the footsteps and the thud of the roof coming loose. That was when he realized, the baby wasn’t attacking him, and it was projecting its pains onto him, showing him what it was feeling and thinking.

 

 The moment he realized that the pains stopped and his lungs expanded, filling with oxygen. He stayed hunched over for a second longer, trying ot calm his raising heart. Even if the infant in the chest looked like a monster, no one deserved to feel that terror from someone who was meant to protect it. Slowly he sat back up, to Gabriel sitting beside him eyes filled with fear, hands rubbing down his back comfortingly.

 

“You okay there Moose? You’re not dying on me are you?” he asked attempting to hide the shaking of his voice with a confidant smile which really only looked like a grimace.

 

“Perfectly fine, help me open this thing would you?” Sam placed his hands on the top of the chest and waited for Gabriel to reluctantly place his hands on top.

 

“Sam, maybe we shouldn’t do this after all.” The archangel whispered, staring at the chest, not glancing away.

 

“He was showing me how he felt Gabe, not hurting me. I think he’s suffocating. We have to.” Sam responded.

 

“He’s suffocating? Wait he showed you? Why are we not opening this thing already? I’ve got to see this kid.” Gabriel cried, applying pressure to Sam’s hands, and without another hesitation the opened the lid.

 

They glanced at each other before leaning over the top to see the saddest and most painful thing either had been exposed to since the Apocalypse scare. Lying in the corner of the chest, surrounded by black feathers that upon closer inspection revealed itself to be a wing, the other one was leather and hung at an angle that couldn’t have been right, was a baby boy. He had dark, red hair that was a sharp contrast to his purple eyes. He had no blanket only a used diaper that looked like it hadn’t been changed in a while. When he caught sight of them he let out a pained whimper that hurt both of them to the core. No creature should be treated like this even one with parentage that he had. 

 

Slowly Gabriel reached into the chest to pick him up only to have him flinch away. He tried again, slower this time and gently lifted him up and into his arms. The smell of unwashed and changed baby came with him, almost causing Sam to gag. It was rancid; Sam was surprised the baby wasn’t dead from the smell alone.  That was when he noticed the Angle of the leather wing. There was no way it wasn’t broken. It looked burnt as well, as if it had acid poured onto it. What shocked him was that they were exposed in the first place. From what he knew of angels as well as demons was that showing ones wings was like showing weakness to them. It only happens when they had no other choice. When it was life or death, when their bodies couldn't spare the power to hide them, which was extremely concerning. If his body was so weak that he couldn't hide them who knew what else was wrong. Where they too late to help the poor boy? As if Gabriel had been reading his mind-which he probably was- he began to siphon off his own Grace and put it into the boy’s body. He didn't stop until the color in his skin went from translucent to ivory- a much healthier shade compared to what it had been.  His wings were still exposed though which was still worrying.

 

“Sam we have save him. He can’t stay here. He needs somewhere safe with people who are going to able to understand and help him.” Gabriel whispered, tears welling up in his eyes,” his wing is broken, he has holy water burns, is ribs need healing. I can’t do that all now I don’t have the Grace for it.”

 

“You don’t have to argue his case Gabriel. I was about to ask you the same thing.” Sam replied, smoothing his boyfriends hair, ”but its all up to him. Can you ask him? I don’t think he’d understand me the way he would you, you being an angel and all.”

 

With a small smile and a nod, Gabriel turned back to the babe in his arms and began speaking in Enochian. He must have understood and agreed because Gabriel began to obviously glow and brighten as the conversation wound down.

 

“He has agreed to become a part of our family. At least I think he did. His words were a mix of Enochian and baby speech and it was a little hard to follow.” Gabriel told Sam, eyes shining brightly.

 

 

“Sounds like we've got some calls to make." 

 


	2. Balls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still un betad...but loving the reviews and comments. keep them coming!!

**Chapter 2**

**Balls!**

**> destiel<**

 

Turns out, Dean didn’t have to call anyone. Not a second after he’d mentioned it his phone started ringing, after checking the caller ID and saw that it was Sam. It couldn’t be anything good if he was calling in the middle of a hunt, it never was. Dean glanced at Castiel, before hitting the answer button and setting it on speaker. He turned the volume down at last second, not wanting to re-awaken the baby.

“What happened? What’s wrong? Who died? You’re on speaker by the way. Please tell me it was Gabriel! I mean I’m sorry for your loss bro, but damn he’s annoying.” Dean spoke quickly, avoiding Castile’s’ eyes–of-infinite-disapproval at the Gabriel comment. What? Just because he was allowing the prick to date his little brother didn’t mean he couldn’t hope for his second death. Sammy would get over it. Eventually.

“Thank you Dean, Glad to know I can count on you when the time comes.” Gabriel’s annoying voice came through the phone.

“Damn it.” Dean muttered, glaring at his phone.

“I heard that. And stop glaring at the phone. It has done nothing to deserve that kind of torture.” Gabriel said voice smug. The little bastard.

“why you little-“

“Dean, stop it. I didn’t call you so you could fight with Gabriel, you two do that enough face to face. I called because Gabe and I found something you guys might be interested in; actually Bobby may be interested in it as well. Think he’d be cool with us visiting him?” Sam snapped cutting Dean off mid-sentence.

 

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t, depends on what you found. One of us should call now though. Remember last time when we walked in on him and Crowley in the kitchen.” Dean shivered at the thought. No one wanted to think about their father figure doing _that_ with anyone, especially a demon like Crowley. The fact that it was in the kitchen just made it that much worse.

 

“Ugh! Dean shut up. I didn’t need the reminder.” Sam complained. Dean could practically see the grimace on his little brothers’ face. The joys of being the older sibling.

“Sounds like you-“Dean cut himself off, the baby in his arms had woken up and was begging to fuss. He looked at Castiel in a panic. Holding a baby and a phone at the same time was hard enough without the baby wiggling around and whimpering. Castiel quickly stepped forward and took the phone from Dean, still unsure how to hold a human infant. Dean smiled at the angel anyway and re-adjusted the boy until he was chest to chest with Dean, his head supported with a hand on the back of his neck.

 

“Dean? Was that you? Are you and Cas okay?” Sam’s worried voice came drifting from the cell phone.

 

“We are fine Sam, though we do have something to show you and Bobby as well. I think you’d like it.” Castiel answered for Dean, as he was busy trying to wrangle the baby. It kept attempting to climb up his body to grab Deans’ hair. It was a truly adorable sight.

 

“Was that the sound?” Sam inquired, curiosity obviously peaked.

“Yes Sam, now unless you need a ride or something I am going to hang up, and call Bobby to tell him we’re coming.” Dena called out to the phone as he attempted to control the child in his arms, it didn’t seem to stop moving. Sammy had been such a nice quiet child compared to this one.

“Alright, see you guys soon!”

“See you Sammy.” Dean replied before he gave Cas the signal to hang up.

“I wonder what they wish to show us.” Castiel said to Dean.

“I have no idea. I just hope it’s nothing too weird; it’s been a long day. Speaking of we should probably call Bobby before those two appear in the middle of something weird. You know his number?” Dean asked, finally getting the kid under control. The baby had gotten distracted by the dust in the air and was waving his arms at it as if attempting to catch it. Then by his hand, and again by the dust again, Dean was beginning to wonder if the kid was ADHD or something.

“Yes Dean, I am aware of his number.” Castiel informed the hunter while hitting the call button. As they waited, he watched the way Dean acted with the babe, gentle and soft spoken; with a small smile constantly on his lips. He was relaxed, not trying to keep any sort of image up as he smiled along with the kids excited cries. He was so distracted by the scene that he hadn’t noticed that bobby had picked up. It had taken a shout from the phone to grab his attention.

“-you idjits call me?” The unmistakable voice of Bobby Singer growled. ”if this is a butt dial so help me boy!”

“It is not a butt dial, we meant to call.” Castiel spoke up, clearing his throat.

 

“Whatcha want then? I just got off the phone with the other idjits. Lemme guess you wanna come over too? Fine, but get here soon. I got shit ta do boy.” Bobby growled out before hanging up.

“Well at least we got the okay. Do you think you can handle all of us?” Dean asked.

“Yes. I do believe I can. It shouldn’t harm the child either.” It wasn’t much of a warning, but Bobby had asked them to hurry and Castiel wasn’t one to disappoint the old hunter. He reached out to dean and the infant and touched both on the head, bringing both with him as he flew to Bobby’s Home.

Bobby must have expected Castiel to arrive that quickly because he had sent his not-not lover Crowley out to great them.

“Squirrel! Bird-boy! What took you dumbasses so long?” The demon called to them.

“It’s nice to see you too Crowley. We’re fine thank you for asking. Oh the baby? It’s just our soon to be son. You wouldn’t happen to know a quick way to forge the papers? I don’t want to wait too long for it.” Dean called back. He was about to go on when the baby decided at that moment to barf all over his shirt. “You have got to be shitting me.” He hissed, holding the baby away from his body and glaring at him. ”this is my favorite shirt.”

“Apparently he doesn’t appreciate your tone of voice.” Crowley smirked at the hunter. ”Cute kid by the way, though I must say you and your brother have amazing luck, even without an apocalypse. He just showed up and bloody hell does he have a surprise. He’s lucky Bobby is in the garage still.”

“Look, can you wait to talk crazy until after I clean up? I think the smell is starting to get to me.” Dean groaned, attempting to hold his breath.

“Whatever floats your boat princess, but you can’t say I didn’t try to warn you. Your car is out by the way, I’m sure your week old bag of dirty clothes is still in the trunk.” He replied, before walking back inside.

Dean shook his head, how Bobby could spend extended periods of time with the demon was beyond him. But he couldn’t waste the time to think about it, the baby barf was beginning to leak through his shirt and that was not a feeling anybody wanted.

“Cas, could you take him inside while I go get a shirt? It’s pretty cold out here and I don’t want him out here longer than he has to be.”

“I do not think that is a good…okay then.” Castiel didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence before the kid was placed in his arms, arms adjusted just so, so he wouldn’t drop him.

“Thanks Angel, I’ll make this up to you!” The hunter called over his shoulder already rounding the corner of the house, leaving Castiel alone with the baby. It, being the first time Cas held the baby since Dean had taken it from him, was a little awkward at first. The child seemed to constantly be moving, making it difficult for him to keep a good hold on it. He’d almost dropped him when the baby decided to suddenly move one way. It had shocked him so bad he had started scold him, much like he’d seen mothers in the park do.

“Alright, you listen here young man; I have had enough of this constant moving of yours. Stop it, you’re going to fall out of my arms and get hurt! You don’t want that do you? What do you think Dean would do if that happened? He’d freak out! You don’t want that do you? Are you even listening to me?” He cried in exasperation, giving the child a stern look. Of course he didn’t answer but he really wasn’t expecting one. So he sighed and went inside, following Deans instructions. After closing the door with his foot he went on down the hall way to the adjacent living room where he was sure the everyone else was at-everyone but Dean and Bobby of course-. It wasn’t much of a walk, just down the hall and to the right where the hall opened up to a large room with a couple of old couches and a table sat, covered and surrounded by books of all kinds and in various states of disarray. It was there he got his first look of the surprise Crowley had mentioned.

 There lying in his brothers arms was a freshly washed-but very injured- hybrid infant. Its wings were both black, half the length of its body and _exposed_ -a normal sign for one so young but in this case a very large sign of something being very wrong with it- one feathered from base to tip and seemed to be completely fine. The other how every seemed to be barely attached, forget about healthy. It was a black-almost burnt looking- leather, the skin that connects the wing, melted-burnt off completely in some places- and in places infected, that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was the broken bone, the large one that reached from the tip of the wing all the way to the joint, hung crooked from the middle of the bone in the most painful looking way. Castiel was forced to look away, unable to handle the sight any longer, when he noticed the scars and bruises that littered the small things body, from its collarbone to its diaper, a large purple, almost black, bruise blossomed on the paper pale skin.  His-Castiel assumed it was a boy- legs were littered with little burn marks and tiny scars that crisscrossed down to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he had noticed the babe was staring at him with large innocent blue eyes, he also noticed that his hair was a dark red, not ginger, but definitely a red color, it was thin and messy but he had all of it, a miracle compared to the rest of his body.  That’s when he noticed them, there on top of the baby’s head poking out of his hair were two small black horns.

>Sabriel<

The moment Gabriel heard the front door of Bobby home close; he froze, knowing it could only be his brother. Crowley-who still had no full idea what was wrapped in the blanket in his arms- had already told them about the baby and it throwing up on Dean-a rather amusing thought under other circumstances- but now, in the hunters’ childhood home he was nervous. The child looked like a monster, Gabriel wasn’t about to argue otherwise, but he wasn’t; he was just a child that had been mistreated and abused. His blood wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t control who his parents were or how he looked, but he was what he was and there was nothing that could change that. The only thing they could do was teach him right from wrong and show him that just because he had demon blood he didn’t have to act like one.

Gabriel had no idea why he felt so strongly for the child, maybe because he could relate to him, being deserted by his parents and left alone to figure out where he fit into the universe, he didn’t want the baby in his arms to grow up alone without someone to turn to and resent the world for all that had happened to him. The thought alone made him hold the babe a touch closer, as if he could shield him from the world.

“Gabriel, breathe.” Sam, said from his spot beside me, he had his tree trunk of an arm wrapped around Gabriel’s shoulders, in an attempt to comfort him. He was about to go on when Castiel walked in, holding-surprise surprise-a baby in his arms. Gabriel waited as patiently as he could for Castiel to say something, but he just stood in the doorway and stared at them.  He stood there for about five minutes, staring at the child in Gabriel’s arms, attempting to process what he was seeing. Gabriel was tempted to say something, anything to break the tension and was about to when Castiel finally spoke.

“Those are horns correct?” He asked, as if double checking what he was seeing. Which Gabriel couldn’t blame him for doing; he had done the same thing when he’s first seen them.

The moment they arrived at the salvage yard Gabriel had asked (read: demanded) if he and Sam could use the bathroom to clean themselves up a little, and after a few curious glances and perverted remarks-Crowley really was lucky to be alive some days- they’d gone ahead and went in locking it behind them-even going so far as to ward it-to keep Crowley’s nosey ass out of course. Gabriel had been unsure how the young Jake-because Jakel just didn’t roll off of the tongue the same way- would take being placed in the sink being as they had no idea the extent of the abuse the young one had been through, but after they had finally gotten him out of his nasty diaper and placed him into the sink, there didn’t seem to be a problem. Jake just sat there and let Sam- who for some reason seemed to soothe Jake with his mere presence- gently clean him, as the grime was washed away, scars and an occasional injury, which Gabriel healed, were found.  Still he sat silent, not even flinching when Sam had to pick him up to drain the sink and refill it when the water got too dirty.

 It was only when Sam went to wash his back; Jake made any type of noise, it was the first sound Jake had made since they had come to the house, and Gabriel was hoping it wasn’t some type of omen. Sam had just touched the washrag to Jakes lower spine when he had first flinched away, assuming it had been a tender spot, Sam had went on, being as gentle as possible, cleaning his back to the best of his abilities when his hand had apparently gone too high and Jake growled, or well did his best to growl. His body wasn’t exactly the best suited for growling, being small and hurt as he was it had sounded like an annoyed puppy. It was cute in a way, I’m-sorry-I-hurt-you-but-you-are-too-cute-to-scare-me sort of way. It made Sam stop however, which was the point of the growl and left him slightly confused. It was then Jake had done possible the most shocking thing either one of them had seen in a long time. The boy had taken Sam’s wrist, the one with the washrag in its hand, and pulled from behind his body to his chest which was maybe half the size of Sam’s hand, hugged it, and held it there for a few seconds as if making sure that Sam knew what he was doing before letting him go and allowing Sam to get back to washing him. Neither Gabriel nor Sam had moved for a good few minutes surprised by the infant’s actions, they snapped out of eventually though when Jake had cocked his head to the side, obviously confused, and went on with cleaning him.

 It had been after they had drained the water for a third time, and Gabriel was washing Jake’s hair, when he found the horns. He had been combing his fingers through the shockingly already very clean; gently working knots apart when he found them, and rinsing the soap out before it dried. Jake had begun to relax a bit, the muscles-as small as they were- were loosening up from the tight way they had been since he had first been picked up from the chest, he had even been tilting his head into Gabriel’s hands a little, when Gabriel’s finger had hit something small and hard on the side of his head hidden within his hair. Jake had stiffened more, electric blue eyes wide, he shrank away from Gabriel shaking with terror, as if he was about to attack. Which was what Gabriel realized the Jake was thinking, he had to be, he was used to his guardian figure beating him and hurting him for how he looked, and he had probably been expecting them to do something the entire time, what he expected though neither of them knew.

It was with sad eyes that Sam had lent towards the sink, slowly folding himself in half so he could be closer to Jake’s height when he began to speak,” Easy there little one. You are safe here; we are not going to hurt you okay? Can we see what that was? We just want to see, we won’t touch it, we just want to see. Is that okay?”

Gabriel was tempted to scoff at him; he’s not going to lie the sight of big man leaning down to the little child to soothe him with words Jake probably wouldn’t understand was ridiculous, he was probably only increasing the kids fear of them, when to their great shock-yet again. Gabriel was surprised they could even be surprised anymore- Jake slowly reached his tiny little hand out and grabbed onto Sam’s thumb holding it as best he could before using his other hand to take _Gabriel’s_ hands and put them back in his hair, right next to where Gabriel had felt the little bumps almost seeming to give Gabriel a look. It was as if Jake had fully understood Sam, and believed him, to a point at least. With that in mind he carefully moved the hair that surrounded the bump and saw without a doubt, a horn. He quickly-but still very carefully- checked the other side and was met with the sight of a matching horn.

Suddenly Gabriel was jerked away from the recent memories by the sound of a throat being cleared. It was then that Gabriel remembered his brother had asked him a question.

“Yeah, they are horns.” He finally replied, voice cracking a bit. He didn’t know how he would feel if this all went downhill, he didn’t want to have to fight so soon after using so much Grace to heal Jake. He was almost certain it was heading that way though, because just as he had finished his sentence Crowley walked back in leading Dean and Bobby who both had stopped to stare at the child in his arms.

The room was suddenly filled with a silent electric tension, which seemed to run through the air between the families.  No one said anything not even Crowley had dared to speak, they just stared at each other until finally Bobby stepped around Dean and Crowley, and went to his chair, which sat adjacent to the couch Gabriel and Sam sat on with the Jake.

 

“Balls.” He said shaking his head in exasperation. That’s it. That’s all he said, but it was exactly what they all wanted to hear apparently because that was when Sam and Gabriel had let out a sigh of relief, and  it was at that Dean had moved into the room, wrapping his arm around Cas as he led him to the other couch which  sat facing towards Bobby’s chair, where they curled up around the baby they had, which-from what Gabriel could see- was all brown hair and equally brown eyes, once they had sat down the baby had decided to rearrange itself and plopped himself on Castile’s lap where he sat and stared at Jake from his new vantage point. He had sat there for maybe two minutes, unmoving, unblinking, only staring before finally making a decision-on what no one would ever know- and with a triumphant cry said his first ever word.

“Balls!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews and subscribes are loved

**Author's Note:**

> okay so it's rather lengthy but oh well...hope you liked it and i hope to update on an at least semi-annual basis!^~^ thanks for the read!


End file.
